


Don't Be A Meanie

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Follow up, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Follow-up of "Don't Be Mean".AU. These are scenes from Archie and Veronica's life as parents.





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read ["Don't Be Mean"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036338/chapters/29819004) first for context.

There are things in life that take time to adjust to. Becoming an adult is never an easy feat, but it’s necessary. Veronica knows this, and unlike most, she had grown up fast without much time to get used to it. At twenty-five, she has just finished law-school and is ready to start her miserable life as an intern.

But she still has a week before that, and because of it, she’s catching up on several missed hours of sleep. Her bedroom is cool, and her bed warm – perfect for at least one more hour of rest. But then she feels like someone is looking at her too intently.

“What?” she mumbles sleepily, with eyes closed, her head still on the pillow, and her body curled up on her right side.

“Mommy?” a whisper in a sweet voice calls, and Veronica cannot help but to smile as her eyes open to find a five-year-old in pajamas, clutching a stuffed sloth against her chest. Rosie blinks at her, her dark brown eyes bright.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica wants to be annoyed, but she can’t. She knows she lucked out in the baby lottery, because Rosie is a good child – yes, she knows she has Daddy wrapped around her finger, and sometimes is a bit _too_ outspoken, but she’s smart and independent for her young age. Her imagination is to be envied.

“Where’s Daddy?”

Veronica turns around and finds his side of the bed empty. She sighs noisily while sitting up in bed. Archie texted her he would be home late, and she fell asleep. He’s working writing songs for some artists, and apparently creativity has weird working hours. Unfortunately, they had planned a date night at home to celebrate the little time they had for themselves, and Archie canceled on her.

“Did you check the studio?”

Rosie shakes her head. “The door was closed.”

Oh. Well, she knows Daddy’s studio is off limits if she’s not with him. Archie has expensive equipment there and after the _accident_ of Rosie drawing on his music sheets – with songs – he decided Veronica should give Rosie a stern talk about it.

Veronica gets out of bed, slips on her silk robe. “Let’s go check it,” she offers her hand for Rosie, who takes it firmly and then follows her mom.

Together, they walk down the hall of the apartment they bought only two years before – right after Archie’s sophomore album became a modest success, and Betty and Jughead decided to tie the knot. Veronica doesn’t bother on knocking, and just pushes the door open to find Archie sprawled on the big couch he bought for himself. He’s asleep, without a shirt and covering his body with a blanket.

Rosie’s eyes light up at the sight of her father, so she let goes of Veronica’s hand and dashes towards him. She presses a loud kiss to Archie’s cheek, that makes him stir.

“Hey, how is it that I don’t get greeted like that in the morning?” Veronica complains, and Rosie looks at her sheepishly, but before she can say or do anything, Archie has wrapped his arms around his daughter, making her squeak when he lifts her and hugs her.

“Daddy!”

“Morning, Birdie.” Archie gives Rosie a good snuggle, that has her giggling soon. “Morning, Ronnie,” he gets up, perching Rosie on one hip as he walks to Veronica. He smiles and leans towards her for a peck on the lips. Unlike most children who would pull a face, Rosie smiles happily at her parents, and then decides to press a kiss to Veronica’s cheek.

“Thank you, Mommy. We found Daddy!”

Veronica snorts a laugh, as Archie does, but then she gives him a stern look. “Well, Daddy should’ve let us know where he was going to be, because we had plans for last night. Good plans. Plans that were going to make Mommy and Daddy _very_ happy. Plans that needed a trip to Agent Provocateur for Mommy while she was running errands and buying Rosie’s school supplies.”

Archie’s face twists with guilt. Yes, they had planned a fun night for them, enjoying the last few days of freedom Veronica has.

“Sorry, babe. I swear, I’ll make it up to you. I’ve finished making the arrangements for the songs last night.”

“Well,” Veronica drawls coquettishly but then her eyes show mischief, much like Rosie’s. “You could make chocolate pancakes with _dulce de leche_ for your favorite girls.”

“Pancakes!” Rosie shouts, squirming to free herself from Archie’s embrace. She tugs repeatedly on his pants, “Pancakes, Daddy! _Dulce de leche_!”

He rolls his eyes, because Veronica is an evil genius. Rosie won’t let it go unless he does exactly what she wants. And who is he to tell his adorable little girl no when she’s bouncing around?

“Okay! Okay!”

“Yay!” Veronica and Rosie squeal at the same time.

…

They like to think they aren’t nervous, but they most definitely are. Particularly Archie. After all, he’s the one who spends most of his time with Rosie – he was the primary caregiver for Rosie while Veronica finished school. And they didn’t want to send her to school when she was so little because they believed it was too much pressure. Plus, they had a great support system, and Rosie speaks both English and Spanish, so it wasn’t like she wasn’t learning anything.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Rosie asks while looking up at them, as they stand in front of the school.

The parents crouch in front of their daughter and smile.

“Are you ready for your first day of school?” asks Veronica, tucking a strand of Rosie’s long hair behind her ear, and then fixing the purple headband. “You’ll meet a few friends and learn new things. Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Rosie replies, staring at Archie, who looks almost terrified.

“Miss Amari will help you with anything you need, okay? You ask her for help or… if you want me to come pick you up.”

“Archie!” Veronica hisses, elbowing him in the ribs. “She’ll be fine. She’s a mature little girl who’ll love school.”

“What’s _mature?_ ” Rosie asks, her eyebrows knitted together.

“One of the reasons you need school for: to learn new words. Let’s go!” Veronica grins, and takes Rosie’s hand to lead her into the building, but Rosie also offers her hand to Archie.

“Let’s go, Daddy.”

Archie heaves a long sigh, but complies with Rosie’s wishes. They take her to her classroom where there are other children in different states of distress – some are apparently used to it, and some really dislike the new arrangement in their life.

“Hello. Welcome! I’m Miss Amari,” a woman in her forties with caramel skin and a few strands of white in her hair greets them, paying special attention to Rosie.

“Hello. I’m Rose Andrews, but people call me Rosie,” the little girl introduces herself naively, for the adults’ amusement. “This is my Mommy Veronica, and this is my Daddy Archibald.” She leans closer to her new teacher and conspiratorially whispers, “he doesn’t like to be called Archibald.”

“Okay,” Miss Amari laughs. “Thanks for the tip, Rosie.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You can go meet some friends now and play. We start our first day in a couple of minutes, so tell you parents goodbye.”

“Okay. Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy,” Rosie rises on tiptoes and waits to kiss their cheeks before excitedly running off to explore her classroom. She doesn’t even glance back, which stings a little for Archie, but he has to accept his little girl is growing up.

Veronica twines her hand with his and squeezes it.

Yes. Growing up is not only hard for the one doing it, but also for those who witness it.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr [@theeternalblue](https://theeternalblue.tumblr.com/)

It’s ten at night on a Thursday and Archie is finishing things up in the kitchen. The apartment feels terribly quiet now that Rosie is in bed, and Veronica hasn’t arrived yet from work. He hates that she has to work overtime but she’s at the beginning of her career and, apparently, it’s what it takes to get her noticed. Of course, Veronica does her best to avoid it whenever he’s on tour so Rosie is always under their care.

His phone vibrates and sees a message from Veronica. _On my way home. <3 See you soon._

Archie smiles and slips his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He is washing a glass when he hears a piercing cry that gets his heart hammering in his chest. He doesn’t register when he lets the glass slip from his hand or how it breaks in the sink – he can only pay attention to the scream of his little girl.

Dashing through the apartment and into her bedroom, he finds Rosie sitting in her bed, clutching her stuffed sloth against her chest, bathed in the pale and warm glow of the light coming from the hall. Her face is red and tears run down her plump cheeks.

“Daddy!” she cries in a soft voice when he finds her. And it breaks his heart to see her suffering, trying her best to dry her tears with the sleeves of her colorful pajamas. “I had a bad dream.”

He rushes to the bed, and sits on the edge, prying her from under the covers to hug her. Her arms quickly wrap around his neck. He makes shushing sounds and rubs her back soothingly. “It was just a dream, Rosie. I’m here.”

It’s not the first time it’s happened, and it’s not unusual for him. As a kid, he suffered from night terrors, too. Much like him, Rosie doesn’t recall what upsets her, but she takes some time to calm down – Veronica is much better at this than him.

“I want Mommy,” Rosie mumbles, still hiccupping. Her head is laid against Archie’s shoulder. He wants Veronica too. “Where is she?”

“She’s on her way, Princess.” He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head, but he can hear the sniffling, and it breaks his heart. Perching Rosie on his hip, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, Archie stands up and carries her around the apartment, trying to calm her. It proves to be futile though, until they hear the front door clicking open.

Archie listens how Veronica sheds her heels and pads into the apartment to find them together, probably looking miserable.

“What happened?” she mutters, but Rosie is already babbling.

“I had a bad dream, Mommy.”

Veronica reaches out for her daughter, pushing the hair off Rosie’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, _cielito_.” It’s funny how Veronica slips into Spanish whenever she shows her sweeter side. “But I’m here. Daddy is here. Nothing bad can happen.”

“I was scared!” Rosie complains.

“I know. But there’s nothing to be scared of now. We’ll always take care of you. Mommy and Daddy.” Veronica rises on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to the tip of Rosie’s nose, making the girl smile. “How about spending the rest of the night in our bed? Better?”

Rosie looks at her father and then at her mom. “Daddy in the middle?”

Veronica laughs softly, just as Archie smiles. They like to curl up next to him, both of his girls use him as a pillow.

“Daddy in the middle.”

“Okay.” This time Archie is allowed to let go of Rosie, and the little girl ambles her way to the master bedroom. “I want a glass of water, Daddy.”

“Rosie, manners.” Veronica scolds.

“ _Por favor,_ ” Rosie says cheekily before hurrying to her parents’ bedroom.

It’s only then that Veronica reaches for Archie, for a hug and a kiss. She has the keenest eye to recognize anything about him, and it takes her less than a second to notice the cut in his hand. So, she’s the one filling up a glass of water, taking care of his injury in the bathroom and placing motherly kisses on his cut and on Rosie’s forehead. Veronica is the one completing their home, and Archie’s pretty sure he couldn’t find a better partner for life.

“Mommy, say nighty night,” Rosie sleepily asks from her spot at Archie’s side.

“ _Dulces sueños, amor._ ” Veronica whispers softly, and it makes Rosie smile and Archie’s heart soar with love.


	3. Our Day Is Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: "Archie and Veronica are adjusting to life with Rosie as a newborn and Veronica is overwhelmed so Archie comforts her"

It’s almost eight at night when Archie makes it home. His foot taps nervously against the floor as he waits for the elevator before finally deciding to run up the stairs. Holding his guitar firmly, he climbs the steps as fast as he can. It’s just that even if his record deal was a blessing considering the expenses a baby could mean, it’s also at a terrible timing for a couple of first time parents.

Even with all the people living at the apartment, Veronica is basically alone all day with Rosie. He’s at the studio all day, and Betty got an internship for the summer – Jughead spends all day doing research around the city for his next book, and it has been like that for the past month.

He opens the door, and tries not to be winded but he just ran up to the ninth floor.

“Ronnie?” he calls as he moves quietly around the apartment, just in case Rosie is asleep. He finds Veronica sat on the couch folding a mountain of tiny clothes and also several of her clothes. She doesn’t look like her usual self – her hair is in a messy pony tail, and she’s wearing one of his shirts with skirt, which looks odd.

“Hey.”

She looks up and attempts to give him a big smile, but he can see she doesn’t really mean it. And he cannot blame her for being tired – Rosie might be a sweet baby, but babies are a handful nonetheless.

“Hi. How was your day?”

He wants to tell her how awesome it is to be able to use all the professional equipment at the studio, and working with musicians and producers who know what they are doing, because they have a career in the business. It’s incredible!

“Good,” he mutters instead, and sits next to her. It’s enough for her to be locked inside the apartment all day to also rub it on her nose. “I’ll go wash my hands and help you finish here.”

He walks down the hall and checks on Rosie. She’s sleeping, her face red and her tiny pout making her look adorable. She’s dressed in a pale-yellow sundress, and he wants nothing more than to cuddle his daughter, but knows better than to wake her up.

By the time he returns, the front door is unlocking. Betty and Jughead are just getting home, and they laugh and look as if they are having a great time. The look on Ronnie’s face makes Archie fear for her reaction, but she averts her gaze and keeps herself busy with the clothes.

“Could you be quiet? I just put Rosie to sleep,” Veronica asks softly. And it’s so unlike herself that it hurts.

Betty gives her an apologetic nod. “Maybe you should catch on some sleep as well, V?”

“Yeah, I’ll finish with the clothes and you can go to bed,” Archie says.

But it’s right then when Jughead returns from the kitchen with an apple in his hand, taking a large bite. “What’s with the chaos in the kitchen, Arch. Tried to cook something? Looks like a tornado went through it.”

Veronica purses her lips and before Archie can even process it, he sees tears running down her cheeks. “No, I wanted to cook something, but Rosie was crying and… then I got puke on me and I realized I didn’t have clean clothes and… I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I’m a horrible mother.” She stands up, and runs down the hall and into the bathroom.

“Damn it, Jug,” Archie mumbles before rushing to follow Veronica. He taps on the door. “Ronnie? Open up.”

“Give me a minute, please?”

“Open up, please. I promise you’re an amazing mom.” She is. She just needs to believe it. He’s seen her with Rosie. They are just learning, and Veronica is much better than he is at many things like knowing exactly what Rosie needs from just a whimper.

She tugs the door open, and he can see her red eyes and the trails of her tears. “ _Liar_!” she hisses. “I haven’t even showered! I’m hungry and tired. How am I ever going to do this?”

Archie says nothing before wrapping her up in a tight hug, squeezing her against his chest. It’s impossible for him to think she’s a bad mother – she’s barely twenty with a three-month-old baby, excelling in college after a pregnancy, and preparing herself for her junior year. And while he has basically spent this time working on his career, she hasn’t said anything against it. She keeps encouraging him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“Archie,” she tries to complain, but he shushes her and runs his fingers up and down her back.

“You’re doing great, keeping our baby fed, clean, happy, healthy. And I just should be here for you.” He cups her face in his hands and pecks her lips. “We have to work on our schedules. _We_. As a team. I can cook for you, and leave food for you to just heat it up. And I’ll do laundry. When I get home, we take turns. So now, just take a bath and relax. I’ll order take out.”

“I already did!” she cries, and then the doorbell rings. “I wanted for us to have a nice night together just once. Today. I even picked an outfit for dinner. I wanted to feel human again! But I got puke on my shirt.”

“God, you’re incredible, Ronnie. I swear.” He laughs softly, as his thumbs try to dry her tears. “But let me take care of you now. For a little while, okay?” He reaches behind him and retrieves something from his back pocket. “Don’t think I forgot.”

Veronica’s eyes turn soft on him. Yes, they both remember it’s been a year since that night they fell into bed together, unaware of the consequences or of the little girl that happened to be created. It’s some sort of anniversary.

“I didn’t get you anything,” she squeaks before taking the card from his hand.

He laughs. “You mean, besides a daughter? You’ve given me the best gift, Ronnie.”

She rolls her eyes at his cheesiness, and then reads the card. A spa day for two.

“You can go with Betty, and I’ll take care of Rosie. Just have one day for yourself.”

Veronica rises on tiptoes and kisses him. “I love you, Archiekins. Terribly so.”

His smile grows so big. Just making her happy is enough for him. “I love you, too.”


	4. Daddy's Drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @veronicathemafiaprincess request: "Rosie getting into trouble for going into Archie's studio and messing up his stuff"

The first gift Rosie gets when they move in their place is a tiny desk built by grandpa Fred. Said desk has its spot next to Veronica’s. Archie always thinks it’s funny to see their four-year-old daughter mimicking her mom while she studies. Of course, Rosie just draws and pretends to write important things – she makes the most adorable face when she’s focused, a little frown and everything.

After spending hours in his own studio at home, Archie decides he’s had enough for the day. He’s not exactly working on his own material, but writing for some young pop star who wants something more mellow but grown-up. It’s been a pretty good job for him, since he gets to branch out of his own style and know new people.

“Ronnie?” he calls from the door of her tiny office, right next to his studio. She lifts her head, glasses sliding a bit down the bridge of her nose. “I’ll take a short nap.” His tone is apologetic, but it makes Veronica smile.

“Don’t worry. Miss Pre-K Lawyer is busy here. Aren’t you, _cielito_?”

Rosie blinks up at Archie, and then grins. “I’m writing a Tweety!”

“ _Treaty_ ,” Veronica enunciates, sweetly. She’s not scolding her. “But yes, Archiekins, we’re busy bees. Go take a nap. We’ll be okay.”

He chuckles at the excitement in Rosie’s face when she shows him a colorful page of nonsense. “Looks beautiful, Rosie.”

“No, Daddy! It’s smart. _I’m_ smart.”

Veronica laughs. Rosie is already a tiny feminist like her mom.

“Sorry, birdie. You are the smartest.”

“Thank you!”

Archie throws Veronica a look, trying to call her out on that. But what’s to complain about? He’s happy of rising a little woman who already knows her worth. So, Veronica shrugs her shoulder, and smiles proudly.

About an hour and a half later, Archie saunters out of the bedroom and goes back into Veronica’s office. But she’s not there, and neither is Rosie.

“Ronnie? Rosie?” he calls as he walks down the hall, and then Veronica’s head peeks around the corner, her body follows and he notices she’s holding a large mug with steaming coffee.

“Hey, you’re up.” She takes a sip of her drink, but makes a face. Too hot. “Rosie wanted to wake you up, but I didn’t let her.”

“Where is she?”

“What do you mean? She’s at her desk. I told her to wait for me there.”

Archie’s eyes widen. “She’s not. Rosie!” he shouts this time.

“Calm down.” Veronica moves down the hall, hoping the little girl has gone to her bedroom for toys. “Though, it’s too quiet. Rosie! _Cielito_!”

Archie is about to shout again when the little girl toddles out of his studio, holding some pages. “Look, Daddy! I write music too.”

He pales when he remembers he didn’t put his work away before his nap, when he remembers he left the music sheets right where Rosie could reach. And now he sees how his music is quite colorful, but not in the good sense.

“Oh, my,” Veronica mutters, but he can hear the lilt of amusement laced there.

He has never gotten mad over Rosie’s mischief. He knows she’s a child – and with Veronica they agreed to educate her and not to punish her, but his resolve is put to a test.

“Do you like, Daddy?”

“Rosie, come here,” Veronica advises as she approaches the little girl. She leaves her mug of coffee over an auxiliary table where they toss letters, keys and what not, and then takes the sheets from those tiny hands. “This is Daddy’s work. We’re not supposed to play with it.”

Archie sighs noisily and pinches the bridge of his nose. He worked on that song all day until he got it right, and now it’s probably lost.

“But…” Rosie pouts. “I want to do like Daddy. Music.”

“I know, but like I told you about my books, these aren’t for playing, okay?” Veronica pries the sheets from Rosie’s hands and then she picks her up, perching her on her hip. They are both tiny, but somehow, Veronica seems even smaller with Rosie in her arms. “Let’s apologize to Daddy.”

“Daddy mad?” she whispers for Veronica, and her tone is sad and scared, and it makes Archie feel horrible.

“No!” Veronica replies in a squeaky voice, because she knows she’s lying. But he’s more frustrated than mad. “Right, Daddy? You’re not mad with your birdie.”

Archie opens his mouth to try and say something along the lines of you shouldn’t wander around the house or take things that aren’t yours, but he’s the worst with the discipline part of raising this child. So, he heaves a sigh and paints a smile on his face. “I’m not.”

“I’m sorry I write on your draws, Daddy.”

He wants to laugh at that, but he tries not to. Still, he snorts. This little kid basically thinks he’s doodling away. Veronica chuckles as she lets Rosie get closer to him, so she can wrap her arms around his neck and press a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s promise not entering Daddy’s studio or Mommy’s office unless with them. Okay, _cielito_?”

“And my room?” Rosie asks quickly, which makes them laugh.

“Rosie is not a grown up yet.”

“Oh,” she frowns. “Okay. But when I’m bigger?”

“We’ll think about it,” Archie says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Veronica's sick and Rosie and Archie take care of her in bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went in a whole other direction with this one, but I guess I didn't have it in me to write about Rosie as a little girl today, and decided to make her a tween? You are the judges.

He’s at the studio when he gets a call from Veronica. She tells him in an eerily calm voice to pick her up at the hospital because she had an accident. He panics, of course. But it turns out she just sprained her ankle, fortunately, which means she’ll be home for two weeks resting – even when everyone knows she’ll be working from home anyway. It’s been only a year since she made it to partner at the law firm she works at, but Veronica keeps aiming higher. She jokes about becoming the next Amal Clooney – “I already have the trophy boyfriend.”

By now, he has also diversified his craft. He’s writing and producing, as well as working in his own music. He has toured a couple of times now that Rosie is older – ten, to be exact, which is a nightmare for him. The prepubescent girl is completely different from his childish princess who used to wreak havoc around the apartment.

“Archie, you really didn’t need to carry me,” Veronica complains as they enter their home.

“Your leg hurts,” he rebuts.

“They gave me crutches to move around.”

He snickers but doesn’t say peep about how they had to give her a pair of youth crutches since she’s so small. She still swats at his shoulder.

“Mom? Dad?” A girl a bit shorter than Veronica, walks to them with a furrowed brow.

It amazes Archie to think this girl is theirs. Rosie has the same shade of hair as Veronica, her eyes in the same shape but with his color, her skin in a warm tone but with freckles peppered across her nose and cheeks. “What happened?”

“Your mother sprained her ankle because of the shoes she wears,” Archie blurts out in a very accusatory voice.

“I did not! It’s not the shoes’ fault.”

A smile grows on Rosie’s face. They know Veronica can be stubborn, but it’s part of her charm. She sees nothing as an impossible.

“I’ll take her to our room.”

“Okay. I’ll bring you some tea,” Rosie offers in a mischievous tone.

“Tea? _Cielito_ , I sprained my ankle, I didn’t hit my head.”

Rosie laughs. “Espresso?”

“Thank you!”

Archie laughs as well. “I know you wanted a glass of wine,” he whispers to Veronica as he gently puts her in bed.

“I’m in pain meds, I can’t. I know you wouldn’t allow it.”

“Ronnie.”

She smiles roguishly. “Could you order something for dinner? I’m in mood for Italian.”

After they’ve made sure Veronica is comfortable, with her leg up and her phone within reach so she doesn’t lose her mind for not having something to do, Archie sits by the kitchen island and asks Rosie what she wants to order.

She shrugs a shoulder. “Whatever.”

He hates that, mainly because he knows that very much like her mother, Rosie knows exactly what she wants. And he sucks at guessing – that’s why Veronica is such a great match for him. Veronica always tells him what she wants and how.

“Risotto?” Archie asks and Rosie scrunches up her nose. “Ravioli?” Again. “Rosie, just tell me what you’re in the mood for.”

“I don’t know.” She then sighs noisily, as if he were such a pain to deal with. “I’ll go check on mom.”

By the time the food arrives, he finds Rosie curled up next to Veronica in bed as they watch an old movie. He feels a pang in his chest. He’s not her favorite anymore – now she likes to talk about fashion, go to the spa and talk about the last book she has read in terms of its meaning. Veronica is good at that. Archie had it so much easier when he read for her, and made the silly voices or tickled her until she squirmed laughing.

“Hey,” Veronica grins at him. “Want to join us?”

He shakes his head. “It’s okay. Finish your movie.” Archie sets a tray with their dishes and goes back to the kitchen. Alone. He feels like crap, and Veronica is the one injured.

But then Rosie enters the kitchen with a plate in her hand. She sits next to him, and quietly starts eating.

“So…” she drawls softly. “I’ve been wondering if you could, maybe, teach me how to play the guitar.”

Archie looks at his daughter with wide eyes. “You want to learn?”

Her shoulder shrugs again. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Archie despises the dismissiveness, but at least he has a chance to find something new in common with her. Not that there’s nothing – she likes to write and plays basketball. She just doesn’t like to share things with him anymore.

Later that night, he gets into bed after helping Veronica – and having a good laugh after hearing her curse in Spanish about her stupid walking boot.

“Did you tell Rosie to ask me to teach her to play the guitar?”

“What? No,” Veronica lets her glasses slide down her nose. She smiles. “Piano would be better, but is she interested?”

“She asked.”

“That’s great!” Veronica sounds excited, because she knows all about his insecurities as the father of a young woman. He was apprehensive even the first time Rosie babysat Betty and Jughead’s twins – but the two-year-old boys basically adore Rosie and do anything she asks for.

Archie nods, but keeps quiet until Veronica returns to her book. “I want another kid.”

This time Veronica whips her head around so fast, Archie’s scared about her injuring her neck now.

“Pardon?”

“We’re thirty. We have good jobs. Rosie is old enough.”

“You just want to be Daddy again. Admit it, you love being this heroic, perfect figure.”

He smirks, and shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah. Maybe. Whatever.”

Veronica laughs. “Well, sorry, Archiekins, but I can’t right now. I’m injured.”

“Think about it?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”


	6. Sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Rosie is either like a toddler or a baby and she gets really sick"  
> This one is a little angsty.

Archie is holding Rosie in his arms, against his chest, trying to calm her down enough so she can sleep for a little while. She’s been crying for hours, and it’s not only driving them crazy, but also incredibly restless. Veronica is on the verge of crying herself.

“The doctor said it’s normal, but what if we’re missing something?” Veronica asks him, her hand going to Rosie’s forehead – she’s got a fever. They are keeping the room temperature not too high, and have her in just a onesie, but things don’t seem to improve. “Give her to me. Let me see if she wants to be fed.”

Rosie hasn’t breastfed in hours, and it means she could be dehydrated. Archie is worried about it, too. As soon as he gives Rosie to Veronica, he runs a hand through his hair, making it stick in every direction.

Uncovering her breast, Veronica tries to feed her daughter, but it only serves to make the baby cry harder. This time Veronica finally breaks down and cries too. “Please, _cielito_. You need to eat.” Her dark brown eyes search for Archie, and there’s a panicky look etched on her face. “I don’t know what to do! She’s so little, and hurting.”

“Ronnie.” He kneels in front of her, right as Rosie coughs and struggles with the effort. “Fine. Let’s take her to the hospital.” He didn’t want to at first, mainly because Veronica is struggling with self-doubt about Rosie’s care. Archie thought it would’ve been a bad idea to agree easily, but Veronica kept insisting – and maybe she’s right, and it’s not just her insecurity of first-time mother speaking.

“ _Please_.”

They get to the hospital as fast as they can. Fortunately, they don’t wait long for a doctor to check on their baby, but he confirms Rosie has the flu, and since she’s just five months old, they’ll need to give her drops of acetaminophen for the fever. Since she’s been refusing to eat for more than a day, and has vomited, they put an IV on Rosie’s leg.

Archie needs to physically hold Veronica when they see the nurse puncturing their little girl’s skin. He’s not thrilled about it, but he knows it’s for the best. He still feels like crap for not listening to Veronica earlier, instead of taking Rosie to the hospital in the middle of the night.

After, Veronica sits next to Rosie, caressing the baby’s face softly. Rosie is still hiccupping, but her cries have subsided. Meanwhile, Veronica’s eyes are still red and swollen.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Veronica frowns at him.

“For not listening to you.” He sighs and crouches next to her, taking her free hand in his. “I thought you were overreacting. We’ve been so careful. And you more than me. I didn’t believe it could be so bad, and…” he can finish the sentence because his eyes prickle. He should’ve known better.

“Archie,” Veronica drawls before her arms wrap around his neck. “It’s okay. I thought so, too. But we’re adjusting to this new life as parents, and it might take us a while. Now I just want us to focus on Rosie, and for her to get better and go home.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s admit we’re not perfect, and just do our best.”

“I promise you, Ronnie.” Archie kisses Veronica’s temple and holds one hand, while they both reach for Rosie’s tiny one.


	7. Playing for the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Archie and Veronica have another kid and Rosie takes on a big sister role.

Veronica is going through some documents the real estate agent sent her this morning, since Archie’s so adamant about getting a house now that they have a little boy who needs to run around and play with dirt, and more importantly since they need a dog to complete their family. She bit her tongue and kept it to herself before telling him they aren’t the perfect American family since they aren’t married, but she liked the spirit behind his idea.

Rosie wants the dog too – she told them she doesn’t mind living in an apartment, but if the change means getting a dog, she’s all for it.

A shrill and happy squeal, makes Veronica smile. On the floor, in front of her, Jamie and Rosie are playing. Jamie is eleven months-old and a tiny version of Archie – he doesn’t have the red hair, but he’s a boy of easy smile, expressive eyes and lovable, fun and sweet. Rosie, at twelve now, simply loves him and has taken her role as big sister to heart.

“Hello!” Archie’s voice comes through the apartment and Jamie shakes his chubby arms excitedly before cooing.

Veronica and Rosie giggle.

The smile on Archie’s face at the sight of his children couldn’t be brighter. He leans in and drops a kiss on top of Rosie’s head and then on Jamie’s cheek.

“He’s a dork,” Rosie quips at his brother, who calls her ‘Ro. She’s Jamie’s favorite person too. “C’mon, Jamie. Up. Up.” She takes her brother’s hands and helps him stand up. “We have something to show you.”

“Do you?” Veronica inquires, right after she has approached Archie and greeted him with a peck to his lips. “Have you been going behind our backs?”

Rosie smirks – every day she looks more and more like Veronica. “Something like that.”

Jamie excitedly rocks on his heels, as if he couldn’t contain his happiness.

“Okay, show us,” Archie prompts.

At this, Rosie gets up and stands next to her parents. “C’mon, Jamie. Steps.”

At first, Jamie shakes again. His diaper seems like it weighs tons on him, but then he’s taking short and quick steps, waddling his way to his sister like a duckling. Rosie hugs Jamie and lifts him, while their parents cheer and smile. And like his father, Jamie feels like a star player and a rock star when he gets lifted even higher up by Archie.

Veronica peppers Jamie’s face with kisses, and the little boy gurgles and giggles, because even if he’s a copy of Archie, he’s a momma’s boy.

Meanwhile, Rosie gets hugged by Archie. “Congratulations, Rosie. You’re getting us one step closer for that dog.” They high-five, and make Veronica roll her eyes.

The one rule she set for accepting the dog was that Jamie needed to be walking first, so the dog couldn’t accidentally push him or trip him. And the three of them have just started their plan to get what they want. Not that Veronica cares, she has a truly adorable family to complain about it.


	8. Spoiled Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: "Archie and Veronica being frustrated over all the things they have to pay and just parent stuff and getting into a fight or argument and Rosie works in on it." & "Archie and Veronica fight over parenting Rosie when she’s a toddler "

Being about to graduate and juggle it with raising a child is not an easy task. Veronica is quite aware of it while she sits on the couch with her laptop in front of her, spreadsheet open in one window while her bank account balance is in another. She’s not exactly poor – fortunately her _abuelita_ and mother have managed to help her a little bit and now she has access to her trust fund, but she also has many years of law school ahead of her and a two-year-old who still needs so much.

Archie sits down next to her with an apple in one hand. He takes a bite and frowns at the screen.

“We have enough?” he wonders in a soft voice, because they are still living with Betty and Jughead, and it’s not right for them to know all about their problems.

But Veronica rolls her eyes. “So far.” She’s annoyed, but not because he doesn’t pay for a share of the things they need, because he does the best he can. It’s just that he can’t stick to their budget and doesn’t know how to manage it. “But we could be better if you hadn’t bought that Hello Kitty karaoke machine for certain someone.”

“Ronnie.” It’s his turn to roll his eyes. He huffs a little and lets his back rest against the couch. He’s annoyed as well.

“I mean, she’s two, Archie. She doesn’t _need_ it.”

“But she wanted to, and I like to spend time with her while I work.” He keeps saying Rosie makes him more creative regarding his music. And he spends so much time with their daughter while she’s in class, she cannot be against it – be he could’ve picked a cheaper set.

“It was almost two-hundred dollars!” Veronica hisses. “I know you’re earning more, but we have to be wise regarding money.”

“You have dresses that cost more.”

With that comment, Archie earns himself a scathing glare. “Yes, from before I had a baby and my wealthy father disowned me. Plus, I don’t want her to be like me: a spoilt brat. It’s been hard to adapt. I don’t want that for her.”

“I’m not buying everything for her!” he complains.

“You’re certainly trying!”

“Mama,” they hear while still glaring at each other. “Daddy?”

Veronica and Archie turn their gazes to the little one standing in the beginning in the corridor, holding her stuffed sloth in one hand. Her little frown is both adorable and sobering – they shouldn’t be fighting, they need to talk about it and Veronica needs to realize she does too spoil Rosie, and sometimes spends a bit more on her hair products than she should. It’s not just Archie’s fault. It’s not just hers. They are a family now.

“Come here, _cielito_.” Veronica leaves the laptop at her side and opens her arms to welcome the little girl toddling towards her. When she lifts Rosie to her lap, the little girl reaches over and her chubby hand tries to smooth the crease between Archie’s eyebrows.

“Smile, Daddy.”

Veronica can’t help but snort a laugh. Archie smiles at Rosie too.

“Rosie? Hey, guys. Sorry, seems like our girl has outgrown her block set,” Betty says as she appears. She was playing with Rosie for a little while.

“Don’t worry, Betts.”

Rosie snuggles against Veronica.

“I want _‘roke_ , Mama,” Rosie says. “Sing.”

Veronica glances at Archie. “Okay, go with Auntie Betts and we’ll be right there with Daddy.”

She waits until Betty has taken Rosie to the little one’s bedroom and then turns to Archie. “Can we reach an agreement?”

Archie rubs the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have spent that much money on a gift, much less when we didn’t discuss it.”

“Thank you,” Veronica replies, reaching for his hand to link her fingers with his. “I know we want to give our daughter the best. I do, too. But let’s be careful with the money. I don’t want us to struggle, and sooner than later we need to find our own place.”

“I know.”

“And Rosie cannot just get everything she wants.”

“Agreed,” Archie tells her. “But that includes the clothes.”

Veronica bites her lip sheepishly. “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

“I don’t want us to fight over money, Ronnie.”

“I don’t want that either.”

They soon hear Rosie calling for them to join her and Betty in the karaoke, but it finally turns out in all the adults watching her put on a show, which they couldn’t enjoy more even if they wanted to.

It seems they aren’t doing that bad raising up this adorable kid.


	9. Just One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "I don't know if you're still doing this but.....I was wondering if you could write a one shot for Don't Be A Meanie where it's Rosie's first birthday and Veronica wants everything to be perfect and goes a little over board and gets frustrated and Archie calms her."

Archie can’t help but burst in laughter when Rosie giggles, showing tiny teeth at him and making the most adorable sounds. After almost a year of having her in his life, he cannot conceive his world without her - and also another person he loves very much: Veronica. They certainly haven’t had an easy life so far, but it’s been marvelous to have such a great family.

“Babe?” Veronica calla and then she closes the front door. It’s enough to make Rosie squeal calling for mama, and to make his heart do a somersault. “Here you are,” she coos once she enters their bedroom. Veronica’s smile is as bright as his when she looks at them. She’s carrying a lot of bags, for purchases he’s not quite sure they can afford at the moment, but she sets them aside to pick up Rosie. “How was time with Daddy?”

“We played enough, and she sang for me.”

Archie tried to take a peek of the bags contents, but Veronica quickly says, “it’s for Rosie’s birthday party. Clothes and decorations, plus a few gifts.”

“Ronnie,” Archie tries to admonish her, but he would probably do the same. “Our budget was a little tight this month.” They are still paying for medical bills and raising a child is expensive.

“I know. But I sold a couple of my old gowns,” she says nonchalantly before kissing Rosie’s chubby cheek and getting hugged in return. He also has a weakness for Rosie’s cuddles.

Those _old gowns_ were special for her, worn for galas and parties she cannot longer attend. They were expensive too.

“But Betty and I had been working on the decorations.”

Veronica chuckles before leaning to peck his lips, brushing her thumb after to clean her lipstick off his mouth. “As much as I love you and everything you do, you aren’t very talented with crafts, Archiekins.”

True. But he tried. Besides, Betty did great with that _piñata_ and the pompons.

 

When Saturday comes around, they all make a trip to _abuelita’s_ , where the party will be hosted. As soon as Archie crosses the door, wearing the suit and bow tie Veronica demanded, because this one year old is getting a formal afternoon party, abuelita is asking when Rosie will be baptized. He tries his best to avoid the question, but abuelita is just like Veronica and there’s no way she’ll accept an excuse. After all, Rosie wears a Saint Nicholas medal pinned to her cute navy blue dress, a gift from abuelita.

Meanwhile, Veronica is running around, placing decorations and plating food. But once abuelita has Rosie, he is welcoming guests like his dad who got to New York last night, his mom who flew from Chicago very early in the morning, and Hermione who also asks about baptism.

“Ronnie?” Archie dares to enter the kitchen but Betty widens her eyes and shakes her head.

“Not ready!” She grumbles. “I didn’t bought enough vol-au-vents! And the cake might be too small, because I wasn’t aware Kevin and Josie were bringing dates. I also think your mother didn’t like Rosie’s dress.”

“She didn’t say that. Just that she looks grown-up.” Archie swallows his smile the moment Veronica glares at him. “Not in a bad way.”

Betty swiftly moves, taking two big plates with appetizers. “I’ll go with these, and you two can work it out.” She gives Archie a pointed look, and she almost shoves Jughead out of the kitchen when he happens to pop his head in to ask for, of all the things, food.

“Ronnie, maybe you should let us help. People want to see you. Rosie might be a little overwhelmed.” A white lie, because Rosie was pretty comfy in her grandpa Fred’s arms.

“No, I–” but she’s cut off when he wraps his arms around her, engulfing her frame in a hug until she starts to breathe deeply.

“Please? You’ve done enough, and everyone thinks it’s a beautiful party.”

Veronica snorts. “I went too far with the dress code, didn’t I?”

“Well, maybe. But it wouldn’t be like you not to ask for formality.”

She smoothes her hands along the lapels of his suit. “You look handsome in suits. I mean, I love you in jeans. And god knows naked Archie is my favorite, but…” They laugh.

“Let’s go and enjoy the party. Take pictures before my suit and your dress have baby spit all over.” He kisses her forehead, and waits for her to nod before taking her hand and lead her to the dining room.

People is talking merrily, and Rosie is babbling to Hermione and Archie’s mom.

“You’ve done great.”

Veronica sighs before kissing him softly and then rising her voice, “Thank you  for joining us in Rosie’s first birthday. Archie and I are glad to share this great moment in our daughter’s life with you. Now, who is ready for cake?”

Everyone laughs at the sight of Jughead’s hand up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you're interested in prompts for me to fill, send them to my tumblr, because I tend to forget the ones left in comments (sorry!)


End file.
